the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted/Credits
Full credits of Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012). Logos Opening "MADAGASCAR 3: EUROPE'S MOST WANTED" Closing BEN STILLER CHRIS ROCK DAVID SCHWIMMER JADA PINKETT SMITH SACHA BARON COHEN CEDRIC THE ENTERTAINMER ANDY RICHTER TOM MCGRATH JESSICA CHASTAIN BRYAN CRANSTON MARTIN SHORT FRANCES MCDORMAND Directed by Eric Darnell Conrad Vernon Tom McGrath Produced by Mireille Soria Mark Swift Screenplay by Eric Darnell and Noah Baumbach Based on the Characters Created by Mark Burton and Tom McGrath Music by Hans Zimmer Editor Nick Fletcher, A.C.E. Production Designer Kendal Cronkhite-Shaindlin Casting by Leslee Feldman Christi Soper Hilt Crawl Art Cast Additional Voices Story Editorial Art Department Modeling Surfacing Layout Animation Character Effects Crowds Effects Lighting Technical Direction Matte Painting Image Finaling Production Casting DreamWorks Animation Studio Management Post Production Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California Additional 3D Conversion by Legend3D Music DreamWorks Animation Technology Research and Development Systems Operations Technology Management Special Thanks Songs "Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)" Written by Robert Clivilles and Freedom Williams "Wannabe" Written by Victoria Beckham, Mel B, Emma Bunton, Melanie Chisholm, Geri Halliwell, Matthew Rowbottom and Richard Stannard "What's New Pussycat?" Written by Burt Bacharach and Hal David Non, je ne Regrette rien Music by Charles Dumont Lyrics by Michel Vaucaire Sung by Frances McDormand (uncredited) "Any Way You Want It" Written by Steve Perry and Neal Schon Performed by Journey Courtesy of Columbia Records By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "New York, New York" Written by Leonard Bernstein, Betty Comden and Adolph Green Performed by Graham Blvd. Courtesy of Countdown Media "Hot in Herre" Written by Cornell Haynes, Pharrell Williams and Charles Brown "Cool Jerk" Written by Donald Storball Performed by The Capitols Courtesy of Elektra Entertainment Group By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "We No Speak Americano" Written by Renato Carosone, Matthew Handley, Duncan MacLennan, Nicola Salerno and Andrew Stanley Performed by Yolanda Be Cool & Dcup Curtosy of Ultra Records, Inc. "Watermark" Written by Enya, Roma Ryan and Nicky Ryan Performed by Enya Courtesy of Warner Music U.K. Ltd. By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "La Donna e Mobile Canzone from Rigoletto" Written by Giuseppe Verdi "Con Te Partiro" Written by Francesco Sartori and Lucio Quarantotto Performed by Andrea Bocelli Courtesy of Sugar s.r.l. "Afro Circus" Written by Chris Rock "Sabre Dance" Written by Aram Khachaturian "Pomp and Circumstance" Written by Sir Edward Elgar "Born Free" Written by John Barry "Firework" Written by Katy Perry, Esther Dean, Mikkel Eriksen, Tor Hermansen and Sandy Vee Performed by Katy Perry Courtesy of Capitol Records Under license from EMI Film & Television Music "Love Always Comes As a Surprise" Written by Peter Asher and Dave Stewart Performed and Produced by Peter Asher "Afro Circus / I Like to Move It" Written by Chris Rock, Erick Morillo and Mark Quashie Performed by Chris Rock and Sacha Baron Cohen Recorded using an ARRI Digital Film Recorder COPYRIGHT © 2012 DREAMWORKS ANIMATION LLC. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED DREAMWORKS ANIMATION LLC IS AUTHOR AND CREATOR OF THIS MOTION PICTURE FOR THE PURPOSES OF THE BERNE CONVENTION AND ALL NATIONAL LAWS GIVING EFFECT THERETO, AND FOR THE PURPOSES OF COPYRIGHT LAW IN THE UNITED KINGDOM THIS MOTION PICTURE IS PROTECTED UNDER THE LAWS OF THE UNITED STATES AND OTHER COUNTRIES. UNAUTHORIZED DUPLICATION, DISTRIBUTION OR EXHIBITION MAY RESULT IN CIVIL LIABILITY AND CRIMINAL PROSECUTION. Category:Credits Category:DreamWorks Credits Category:Madagascar